Ramuan Snape
by Zang
Summary: Jadi Potions Master memang tidak gampang. Permintaan ramuan yang mampir pada Snape pun sering aneh. Dari Ramuan Anti-Aging, Anti-Jerawat sampai Anti-Jomblo.


**Title : Ramuan Snape**

**Character(s) : Severus S, Harry P.**

**Rating : K+**

**Genre(s) : Humor**

**Summary: Jadi **_**Potions Master**_** memang tidak gampang. Permintaan ramuan yang mampir pada Snape pun sering aneh. Dari Ramuan Anti-Aging, Anti-Jerawat sampai Anti-Jomblo.**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter bukan milik saya.**

**.-.-.**

Tidak mudah jadi Snape. Lebih jelasnya, tidak mudah jadi Snape sang _Potions Master_ di Hogwarts. Memang sih tugasnya sekarang jauh lebih ringan daripada yang dulu. Perang sudah usai. Dia tak lagi jadi agen ganda yang job deskripsinya tak terbatas. Bahkan perkamen sepanjang dua meter pun masih kurang untuk merinci tugas-tugas yang harus dilakukannya. Sekarang pria itu hanya bekerja sebagai guru Ramuan dan kepala asrama Slytherin. Meski begitu, Snape malah tak bisa santai.

Semua orang tahu bahwa dia adalah salah satu _Potions Master_ paling wahid di dunia. Rupanya hal itu betul-betul dimanfaatkan oleh koleganya. Mereka minta dibuatkan banyak ramuan, dari yang biasa macam ramuan untuk rumah sakit sampai _lotions_ untuk wajah dan badan.

Tidakkah orang-orang berpikir kenapa meski sudah uzur, kulit Dumbledore, McGonagall dan Pomfrey masih tampak kenyal, mulus dan hanya dihiasi sedikit kerutan? Ketika tahu bahwa Snape yang membuat _cream_ dan _lotions_ untuk tiga tetua Hogwarts itu, para guru lainnya juga minta dibuatkan _lotions_ serupa.

"Kau tahu Madonna, penyanyi populer di dunia Muggle yang tampangnya awet muda itu? Wajahnya boleh beberapa dekade lebih muda dari usia aslinya, tapi guratan otot di tangannya itu, lho," ujar guru _Muggle Study_ saat makan siang hari Sabtu itu. "Aku tak ingin berakhir tua seperti dia. Jadi, Severus, bisakan kau buatkan _lotions_ yang bisa membuat kulit tangan juga awet muda?"

Snape mendengus, jengkel. Membuat _lotions anti-aging_ saja sudah di luar job deskripsinya, ini malah ada yang minta dibuatkan ramuan campur _lotions_ untuk kecantikan. "Kau kira aku ahli kosmetik dan kecantikan?" geramnya.

"Ada tidak ramuan yang bikin wajah kinclong, kulit semulus pantat bayi dan jerawat tidak betah nempel di wajah?" sambung Hagrid.

Snape mengirimkan tatapan mautnya. Sayangnya, sinyal-sinyal mematikan dari mata hitam Snape tidak mempan pada guru setengah-manusia dan setengah-raksasa itu.

"Oh, omong-omong soal _hand and body lotions_, bagaimana kalau kau meraciknya dengan mencampurkan susu kambing? Kudengar Muggle pakai _lotions_ dari susu kambing," saran McGonagall kalem.

"Beli susu kambing di mana?" tanya Flitwick.

"Hagrid, bisa tidak kau mengembangbiakkan kambing? Memang kambing bukan termasuk satwa gaib, sih," sahut Sprout.

"Adakah Ramuan Anti-Jomblo?" tanya Hooch. Para guru lain nyengir mendengar pertanyaan guru yang masih terbilang muda itu. "Atau Ramuan Cepat-Jodoh?"

Snape nyaris tersedak kopinya. "Pertanyaan konyol! Jelas tak ada ramuan seperti itu!" semburnya jahat. Dia menggerutu pelan. "Harusnya kau yang menciptakan cabang olahraga Anti-Jomblo-Penarik-Mangsa-Dalam-Perangkap-Asmara. "

"Trims atas usulnya!" seru Hooch. Wanita itu tampak berseri-seri. Rupanya saran sarkastis Snape ditelannya mentah-mentah. "Sekarang biarkan aku memikirkan gerakan-gerakan atau tarian penarik cowok yang ditaksir. Biar aku mikir pakai ototku."

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku meracik Ramuan-Anti-Masalah," kata Snape datar. "Pasti banyak yang beli. Kalau sudah laku keras, aku tak akan mandi pakai air lagi."

"Kau mandi pakai pasir?" tanya Sprout ramah.

"Tidak. Pakai Galleon," jawab Snape.

Snape tidak lagi memperhatikan percakapan rekan-rekannya. Dia melanjutkan makan siangnya. Untung pada hari itu banyak murid Hogwarts yang berkunjung ke Hogsmeade. Seandainya percakapan itu didengar para murid, Snape tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan mereka pikirkan tentang guru mereka. Walau semuanya penyihir hebat sesuai keahlian masing-masing, para pengajar dan staff itu juga manusia. Kecuali Binns tentunya, yang adalah satu-satunya professor hantu di Hogwarts.

**.-.-.**

"Mereka berkata seperti itu?" Harry tertawa.

"Tidak lucu, Harry!" gumam Snape. Menurutnya, permintaan teman-temannya sungguh konyol dan menyebalkan. "Aku mau saja bikin Wolfsbane untuk Lupin dan ramuan _antidote_ untuk sekolah. Tapi kalau meracik Ramuan-Jerat-Asmara dan Kulit-Kinclong-Berkilau? Tidak, tidak."

Snape duduk di kursi empuknya di depan perapian. Harry berdiri di belakangnya, memijat kepala Snape.

"Kemarin-kemarin Lucius bertemu denganku di Diagon Alley dan bertanya parfum apa yang kupakai. Beraroma mint dan eksotis." Snape tidak lagi merasa pusing. Pijatan tangan Harry memang membuat otot rileks. "Lucius pasti tak percaya kalau kujawab, meracik ramuan sepanjang hari, terus-menerus akan membuat asap segala bahan menempel pada kulit dan baju sampai menciptakan aroma seperti ini."

"Aku suka wangimu." Harry melingkarkan lengan pada tubuh Snape. "Jadi, jangan coba-coba membuat aroma apapun yang menyerupai aromamu dan memberikannya pada orang lain," ujar Harry posesif.

Snape tercekat. Seeker tim Quidditch nasional Inggris itu memang mampu membuatnya merasa jadi orang paling spesial di dunia. "Hooch mencecarku lagi soal Ramuan-Anti-Jomblo. Dia masih berpikir kau mau padaku karena aku minum ramuan itu."

Harry menarik wajah Snape. "Aku menyukaimu bukan karena ramuan apapun," tegasnya.

"Aku beruntung," bisik Snape.

Harry tersenyum pada pria yang sudah dua tahun jadi suaminya itu. "Tidak, Sev, akulah yang beruntung."

Jadi _Potions Master_ memang tidak gampang. Permintaan ramuan yang harus dikerjakan Snape pun sering aneh. Tapi saat semua itu selesai dan orang yang dicintainya sudah menunggunya di rumah di Hogwarts, Snape tidak mengeluh.

**.-.-.**

**The End**


End file.
